Ghosts and Dragons and Mystical Creaters, Oh My!
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Jake Long moves to Amity Park on the day the Box Ghost gets a crazy new power up. Can Danny and Jake work together to defeat the powered up ghost or will they give it all up for lust? Yaoi Smutt, slight hentai, PREDOMINANTLY YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghosts and Dragons and Mystical Creaturs, Oh My! **

Disclaimer.

**Jonny 13 X Danny Fenton/Phantom, Spuds X Jake Long/American Dragon**

**FM: First crossover, Ever. **  
><strong>Also my Jake is the 1st Jake aka the asian JakeThe buff Dragon. **

**WRN: Yaoi Harem, Slight Bisexuality, Smuttish.**

**~Focus: Danny/Phantom~**

Danny, who was only in red boxers with white dots, awoke to notice a blue stream emitting from his mouth, he quickly sat up to see a green skin woman with long dark hair rise from his floor next to his bed.

"Ugh..morning..Desiree..." Danny rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as his friend fully entered his room. "-yawn-" Danny stretched his limbs as a blue stream came from his mouth and a grey man with blonde hair rose from "Hey 13, whats up?"

"Sup, Phantom. Miss me?" Johnny 13 floated next to Danny and laid next to him, putting his hands behind his blonde head. Danny yawned as he turned into Phantom, his hair and eyes changed but his boxers didn't.

"Are you getting enough sleep Danny? This is an early hour for humans..." Desiree floated over to Phantom, who had his head on 13's arms, and laid on the side of his bed.

"I'm -yawn- fine, its only like...three..." Phantom curled up to 13 as he drifted back to sleep, J13 and Desiree exchanged a look of concern over the sleeping boy but remained silent. Desiree watched as J13 rubbed Phantom's back and the several different movements the boy made. Two hours passed and at five Phantom re-awoke to find both Desiree and J13 in his bed, on either side of him. "-yawn- Oh, darn it well...how long was -yawn- I out?"

"Like two hours dude." Phantom leaned a bit closer into J13 and was quickly embraced. Phantom smiled and slightly blushed as his hair was brushed by J13 but blushed brighter as his rump was lightly rubbed. Phantom looked up at J13 but could feel that one hand wad around his waist while the other was still in his hair and by the smirk one 13's face, the biker wasn't the one groping him. Phantom looked over his shoulder to see Desiree, he stared but didn't mean anything by it but Desiree noticed it quickly and called him on it.

"I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?"

"N-no...I'm just not use to being touched...like this...but I'll get use to it eventually..."

"You sure dude? We don't want to say it is when it isn't true. We know this isn't your umm...thing..." J13 looked down at his new boyfriend, who looked up at him with a small smile. Phantom let out a small moan as the two older ghost played with him, rubbing him here and there to see what would do what. The two rubbed the boy's legs and everything above his waist, occasionally rubbing his round caboose. Phantom had a fair share of rubbing as well but only rubbed his boyfriend, J13, not feeling comfortable with doing such a thing to Desiree, who understood and preferred it that way.

J13 claimed Phantom's lips and backside while Desiree had the boys frontal upper body and side. Soft moans flooded out of Phantom's mouth once 13 moved down to nuzzle his neck.

"Getting a little excited dude?" 13 smirked as he taunted at the blushing boy, for the bulge he could feel against his leg.

"Nnn Shut up! ah, I'm not the only one!" 13 smirked as he slid his hands down to cup Phantom's cheeks, making the boy jump in surprise. Phantom clinged to 13 and the biker could hear every whimper he tried to conceal, a smirk forming on the blonde's face. 13 picked up Phant.'s legs and put them around his waist as he grinded their hips together. Phant. had his hands gripping the blonde biker's shoulders like he was holding on for dear life. "Ah! Johny! Johny! I! ah! can't I!"

A knock on the door had the two older ghost retreat to the floor beneath Phant.'s bed, and had Phant. revert back to Danny, who closed his eyes trying to pretend to be asleep. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton entered the room with ghost detectors and guns in arms but instead of ghost they saw their son flushed, aroused but still sleeping.

"Oh..uh..Jack I think he's just...experiencing what...well you know more about boys than I do..." Maddie looked up from Danny's situation to her massive husband.

"Yeah, Maddie, our little boy is becoming a man...but we should check for ghost just to make sure our young man isn't being messed with by a dirty rotten ghost."

"Sure honey just be careful not to wake him." Jack and Maddie quickly scanned the room, having it beep when it got close to Danny among two other places but Danny pretended to wake up but the embarrassment he felt was very, very real. The loving but ghost crazy parents quickly left the the room to let thier son enjoy the short time he had left before he had to prepare for school. A few moments after the room door closed Desiree and 13 came up from the floor relieved that they weren't discovered. The two purebred ghosts went back to Danny's side, watching him transform into Phantom.

"You ok man?"

"Yeah just traumatized for life...I need to forget that ever happened."

"Is that a wish?..."

"No...I'll just get reminded of it again anyway...can we just resume what we were doing before I have to get up for school?" The older ghost looked at each other before they dived for Phantom.

**~Focus: American Dragon~**

"Let. Him. Go!" The red dragon with a yellow under belly and dark green mohawk took his fighting stance against a gang in a subway car. Standing in front of the American Dragon was a small Goblin, with pink hair a black jacket with matching pants and a spiked collar, to the right of the green Goblin was a large green Ogre, in an open black vest, and on the other side of the pink haired Goblin was a blue Ogre, in a fishnet shirt. The Goblin had a knife to the throat of a passenger, Spuds, Amer. toggled through the three men in front of him as the two Ogres cut off his chances of making a run for it, not that he would.

"Now listen up Dragon boy, I don't want to hurt this nice, innocent, cute boy but I will-" The Goblin pressed the knife closer to the terrified passenger as he stared at Amer., who was running plan after plan to get the passenger then get him to safety but the Goblin might do something drastic if forced into a corner. "-so lets make a deal, I'll let the pretty young thing go IF I get to taste you."

"You're gonna eat me?!" Both Amer.'s and Spuds's eyes went wide.

"No, no, no I do **not** want to hurt you, so we have a deal?"

"If I agree to this, you'll let Spuds go?"

"As long as you don't resist us, gotta keep him for leverage you know." Amer. narrowed his eyes at the pink haired Goblin but lowered his arms, he let himself be seized by the two giant Ores. Amer. was thrown in the seat behind him and his legs were raised as they were spread apart. The Goblin tossed Spuds to the side and put the switch blade away as he walked over to the exposed dragon. The Goblin knelt down in front of Amer.'s exposed hole and dragged his tongue up and down the sensitive area. Amer. gasped at the sudden action but soon leaned into the seat feeling the pleasure wash over him. Amer. moaned more and more often as the goblin played with his hole by circling it with his tongue then plunging inside the tight ring. Amer. had his head resting on the top of the seat when he jolted as the Goblin had his mouth on his tongue went along the slit back and forth but occasionally went inside to lick at the dormant member. Amer. gasped in pleasure filled shock as his member was coaxed out of it's home and into a warm wet mouth.

The Goblin came off of the growing member and watched the large throbbing meat grow in mouth watering fascination.

"Hey dudes can I like join in?" The Goblin and Ogres looked at Spuds who had a tent in his pants.

"...Sure have a taste." The Goblin moved over and let Spuds use his mouth on the eight point nine inch member. Amer. moaned at the new wet cavern as semen leaked out of the tip. Spuds moaned around the organ as his own member was freed then stroked. The vibrations from Spuds's throat brought Amer. over the edge, Spuds's mouth was overwhelmed by the dragon's seed. Spuds pulled off of Amer. to swallow what was in his mouth and catch his breath. Once Spuds pulled off the Goblin went to work on licking up all of the dragon's seed. The three magical men let the dragon catch his breath but Spuds entered him as he was recovering.

Amer. moaned as his hole was stretched and adjusted to Spuds's six point five inch cock. As Spuds began to thrust into the lust filled dragon, the Orges released Amer.'s leg and stroked their harden members. The Goblin stripped down to his underwear and got behind Spuds instantly began to french kiss the boy's hole. Spuds moaned as his pleasure intake quickly reached it's peek. With a his final thrusts, a few hitting his best friends prostrate and overwhelming the dragon, Spuds poured his seed into the large dragon, who howled at the feeling.

Amer. blacked out in that moment and awoke sometime later, confused. Amer. had a questioning look as he stared at the tiled floor that his talons were buried in. He looked at himself to find Spuds lieing on him but something seemed off, aside from the fact that the boy was completely naked except for his green cap.

"What the hell happened?" Amer. looked around and his eyes widened as he realized that they were clinging to the ceiling of a subway station, thankfully they were out of normal view and out of mind. Amer. doubted anyone could see them but he still felt waves of embarrassment and discomfort. He couldn't do anything about the embarrassment but the discomfort was from having his member still large and in charge all the while still inside a sleeping Spuds. Amer. pulled out his aching member from his best friend, who remained asleep. Amer. flew off to Spuds's house, breaking into the boy's room and putting him in his bed then flew off to his own home, turning into his human form once he was at the door step.

Just as Jake reached for the door, it open revealing his shocked parents, whose shock turned to reasonable anger.

"And where have you been young man?" Jake chuckled nervously as he was stared down by his mother, Susan.

"Oh you know just hanging out with Spuds, no biggie."

"Its a big biggie mister you were out for the entire night!" Johnathon Long, crossed his arms as he scowled at his son.

"It was a sleep over..."

"Then why didn't you call?"- Susan.

"Well...uh...I was having too much fun?" Jake gave a "please don't kill me" smile/wince.

"You're grounded."

"Tsk. -sigh- damn ."

"Language."

"Fuck." Jake internally kicked himself for the previous swear by swearing.

"JAKE!"

"Ah! Sorry!"

"Just go inside, and prepare for school." John and Susan moved to the side and watched as Jake, who was slouching since school obliviously didn't lift his spirits up, enter the house.

"Yeah alright..."

"Also we'll be discussing your punishment later."

"Aww man."

**ToBeCoNtInUeD...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghosts and Dragons and Mystical Creatures, Oh my!**

**~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~**

Jake stood with his pals, Spud and Trixie, in front of their lockers. Spuds leaned on the locker as he kept shifting uncomfortably, Jake couldn't help but feel guilty but he couldn't exactly remember what happened the night before. Jake also noticed the Spuds had wobbly legs and winced when he moved his lower half. '_What happened last night?' _Jake gave Spuds an apologetic look but the boy just smiled brightly and winked at him, making him blush.

"So yeah I'm movin to some place called Amity Park."

"Aw Jakey for real? You leavin us? Tsk duude, man, that ain't right." Trixie crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Yeah I know, it totally sucks."

"Say it ain't so bro! SAY IT AIN'T SO!" Spuds shook Jake back and forth making the half dragon drop his stuff, it wasn't until Trixie pried him off.

"Sorry Spuds, there's nothin I can do." Spuds hunched over and embraced Jake, they put there foreheads together as they closed their eyes. "I'll try my best to talk to you as often as I can ok?"

"I wish you weren't going bro, or least I could go with ya."

"I know right that would be the bomb." Jake open his eyes slowly but then he felt Spuds's lips on his own and his eyes widened but then slowly closed. Jake moaned into the kiss, feeling Spuds tighten his embrace around him. The two broke for air, both clearly wanted more as they stared in the eyes of the other.

"Have yo fun just don't too late kay?" Trixie started to walk away as the two faintly said good bye to her. "A get a room sheesh, ain't nobody want to see you doin...that kay?" The boys nodded, not that Trixie saw it, and briskly walked into the boy's bathroom, holding hands. Jake pushed open one of the stalls and Spuds closed it behind him then locked it. Both boys took off their shirts and stared at the other with a shy blush filled grin. Jake got on his knees and unbuckled Spuds's pants, pulling them to the ground and licking the bulge in the underwear, once he unbuckled the baggy material. Spuds moaned and leaned against the door as his organ was pleased by a warm wet tongue. Spuds bit his lower lips as Jake's tongue skated across his clothed head, over and over again.

"J-jake p-please..." Jake smirked up at his friend as he pulled down the underwear, bring the meat stick inside it down as well until it sprang up, finally free. Jake looked at the organ as it occasionally throbbed before his eyes. Jake started low, deciding to make out with Spuds's plush balls before he went on to the long thin member. Spuds tried to conceal his moans but to no avail as Jake's tongue worked it's way up to his tip.

Spuds placed his hands on Jake's head as the halfa engulfed his organ. Spuds groaned as he hunched over, his climax coming in fast. With a loud moan Spuds filled Jake's mouth which swallowed the substance quickly. Jake pulled off of his friend and was pulled into a hug.

"I'll miss ya bro."

"I'll miss ya too Spuds."

"When are you leavin? Maybe we can hang before then?"

"I wish bro but I'm goin off tonight."

"Harsh man, I like totally love you."

"Don't break my heart by saying those things man."

"It's true I knew we've had our flings but I seriously love ya."

"I promise to keep in touch, can't lose my first boyfriend due to distance. I might even fly solo just for ya. Hope this Amity Park isn't to far away."

"Where is it in?"

"Like Minnesota."

"Its not too far...I think." Spuds let Jake go and he turned to open the door. To his surprise the blonde jock, Brad, was on the other side with a smirk on his face.

"This'll be fun." Brad pushed Spuds back inside the stall and locked the door behind him. "Alright losers strip." Jake and Spuds look at each other and slowly complied, not wanting to get beaten up. Brad watched them with his arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face. Once the boys were more than half naked, Brad took off his clothes revealing his muscled body. Brad grabbed Spuds and leaned against the stall door, positioning his eight inch cock at Spuds's lower entrance. To Brad's surprise his cock slipped right in, Spuds held on to Brad's arm as it were giving him limited air.

Although Jake wasn't fond of Brad or being corned in the bathroom but watching Brad's large dick thrust in and out of his friend, as said friend was struggling to breathe, very hot. Brad lifted one of Spuds's legs and quickened his pace, making Spuds gasp then grit his teeth as he shut his eyes. Jake watched as Spuds's hard dick bounced up and down as Brad thrusted in to him. With a low moan Brad came inside Spuds then pushed him off of him, letting the tired male fall to the floor. However, Jake caught his friend and slowly let him down easy. Brad stepped over Spuds and towered over Jake, who gulped as he saw Brad's cock reawaken. Brad pushed Jake on to the toilet seat then grabbed his legs so he could position himself.

Once again Brad was denied the tightness he craved but once again that didn't stop him from thrusting into and out of his victim. Jake groan as he was roughly entered then re-entered by the large organ. Brad exited Jake then flipped him over so his head would be in the toilet, Jake grabbed the toilet seat and used it to help keep him from having his head in toilet water. Brad thrusted his cock inside the boy, who pushed back in a effort to avoid the water, and held onto the shoulders before him. Brad grunted as he filled Jake's entrance with his substance then left, never losing that smug smirk on his face.

Brad left the exhausted boys where they were and left to go clean himself up a bit. Brad took out his phone a snapped a picture of the two, one of them with just the stall door open then a few ones that were up close and personal.

"See ya later losers, better not be late for class." Brad chuckled as he exited the bathroom and left the stall door open for anyone to see.

**~Fenton~ ~Fenton~ ~Fenton~ ~Fenton~ ~Fenton~ ~Fenton~ ~Fenton~ **

Danny sat on the bench in his gym class, sweating bullets when his two favorite bullies came by. Dash and Kwan towered over young Daniel, who looked up at them noticing a slight bulge in their shorts.

"Looking good Fen**turd**." Dash crossed his arms under his broad chest, making his chest puff up a bit. Danny blushed slightly at Dash then at Kwan who took a seat right next to him.

"Uh...hey...guys..."

"I heard you were gay, is that true loser?" Danny's eyes widened in fear and he avoid direct eyesight from anyone else, waves of emotions and different situations most involved him getting thrown into something.

"Fuuckk." Dash groaned as he walked away but Kwan put one hand around Danny's waist then nuzzled Danny's neck until he looked up.

"Looks like you won't be picked on by us anymore, cuz well picking on gays isn't as cool as it use to be, not that we knew that you were gay before today but still, popularity goes down at that point, well positive popularity." Danny looked at the muscled barbarian giving him somewhat pleasurable affection.

"So you guys won't call me names or beat me up?"

"Well I could but Dash can't cuz he's "straight"."

"Wait why can-?"

"Come on. Guess."

"...You too?"

"Ya huh, and so is Dash but most people don't know that cuz he's pretending to be straight. You know this is actually a relief for us, cuz we wanted to know if you were gay so we could ya know hook up some time..."

"Will I get beat up if I say no?"

"No... but we'll still flirt...well I'll still flirt..."

"...what time?"

"Umm just sometime after practice...that ok?"

"Yeah...but sometimes...stuff comes up... I've been late for so many things and made so many people mad ya know?"

"Hmm...then how bout this, we exchange digits and you can call us when you're free or something."

"Sure, guess we'll swap when we change..."

"Great, see ya later Danny~" Kwan got up and joined up with Dash, Danny watched them as they talked back and forth. Danny noted a few things about them, Dash had his shirt's sleeves ripped off, showing off his arms; Kwan had his shorts ridding a tad low, the top part of his ass for all to see; Dash had the bottom of his shirt ripped,letting the world know he had abs; Kwan's shorts were cut short, his muscular legs visible for all eyes. Danny wondered how they could get away with such adjustments when the teachers acted so strict when it came to the dress codes.

The bell rang after some time and everyone went to their suspected changing rooms, which were across the room, so one couldn't sneak into the other. Danny opened his locker then took off his shirt when he felt a hand rub his back. As Danny put his shirt in the clothes filled locker he looked at the shy former bully and the affectionate one. The muscled boys were still in uniform and seemed to enjoy watching him change, which made Danny blush.

"So uh Fentur...um Fenton...you know... you don't... have to... do this..." Dash, who was sporting a cute, nervous blush himself, tried to maintain eye contact with Danny, but his eyes kept falling down to his athlete like body.

"It's fine...can I change...we can swap numbers after..."

"Oh...yeah...sure..." Dash scratched the back of his head and walked away. Danny looked back as he felt his pants fall to the ground, only to see that Kwan had pulled them down.

"Shouldn't you be...redressing?"

"I guess..." Kwan reluctantly got up and left but not before kissing Danny's cheek. Danny got redressed and was joined by the former bullies, who were also in their normal clothes. The trio exchanged numbers and went to their next class, during which a ghost appeared.

"Not you again..." Phantom groaned as his opponent was a very annoying one.

"Yes it is I, the Box Ghost! And I will take control of all your square or square like objects!"

"Positive side about this I hate art class." Phantom charged a ecto-blast in his hand and fired it at Box, who formed an ecto-box in front of him to absorb the attack. "Okay that's new...kinda..."

"Haha I've gotten stronger ghost boy, I'm the Box-"

"Yeah I know you never shut up about it!"

"Its rude to interrupt...now where was I?...Ah yes, I'm the Box Ghost! Beware my square based wrath!"

"When you say things like that its just... I can't feel bad about wailing on you." Phantom charged two ecto-blast in his hands and fired them at Box, who made another ecto-box to absorb the attack.

"Haha! I've-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

"Harsh, like I have feelings you know."

"Yeah well, wanna know what I'm feeling? ANGRY!" Phantom flew at Box only to crash into an large ecto-box. "Ugh...what is it with you and this one attack?"

"I am the-" Phantom pushed off of the large box and floated back.

"Never mind!" Phantom flew at Box but this time went intangible, passing through the ecto-box and turning tangible to beat the daylights out of his annoying opponent. Box Ghost hit the ground with X's in his eyes, while Phantom panted out the rest of his adrenaline. Phantom pulled out his Fenton thermos, took off the cap and pointed it at the Box Ghost. "I'm gonna regret this...but got any last words before you get sent back to the ghost zone?"

"I'm the Box ghhooooossstttt." Phantom didn't wait til Box finished talking to activate the ghost catching thermos and trap him inside. Phantom sighed as the major headache was gone. "BEWARE!" Phantom growled as he slammed the lid back onto the Fenton thermos.

"That took longer than I wanted...but hey class is over...then again school might be over..."

Danny sat on his bed with Dash in front of him and Kwan, rubbing him from behind. Danny smiled at Dash, who smiled back and scratched the back of his head. Kwan's hands ran through Danny's shirt making the younger male moan in pleasure. As Kwan captured Danny's mouth, two blue streams came out of the lad's mouth. Danny struggled to brake free from Kwan's grip but it was futile.

"Danny...are you ok with this? ...Shouldn't ...we like... go on an actual date..first...or least...I just think...we're moving too..fast..." Dash looked at Danny with concern then glanced at Kwan, who was deeply enjoying his playtime with Danny. Danny began to feel even more uncomfortable as Kwan explored his body. From Kwan being too touchy and his ghost partners were watching him, Danny couldn't feel like a bigger cheater and that upset him deeply. "Come Kwan, you're just making him uncomfortable plus we've been here for a few hours it's time to go."

"Aaaww seriously? Fine -sigh- bye Danny~" Kwan and Dash left Danny's room, closing the door behind them as they headed out. Danny laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling as his ghostly duo came to his side from the floor.

"Sorry guys, can we talk after I have a warm bath?"

"Sure Danny, I'll go make one for you..." Desiree phased through the wall as she left the room.

"Fine bro but I want answers when you get back kay?" Danny looked at J13 with an apologetic look and nodded as he got up. Danny grabbed fresh pajamas and left the male ghost to his own devices, Danny went inside the bathroom to find it completely dark except for candles that were placed to around the room.

With no sign of Desiree, Danny stripped down, threw his clothes to the side and pulled the shower curtain to the side revealing a mostly filled bath. The bath had many flower pedals in it, giving it a sweet scent, and three floating candles above the water. Danny got in the water which was heavenly warm, then blew out the first candle which disappeared once it's light went out. Danny sunk into the warm water until his nose was hovering above it, greatly enjoying the time alone. Stress was pulled from Danny's body, leaving the young halfa feeling better than ever.

Danny closed his eyes for a half an hour then stood up and began to slowly wash himself. Once Danny was all soaped up the shower head turned on and washed the soap away with warmer water. Danny took great joy in turning back and forth posing as the water lightly rained on his slightly muscular form.

Danny felt a sudden warm sensation up his leg so he looked down to notice that the water was wrapping around his legs but didn't bind them together. Danny had a light blush as the tentacles went up to his more private areas,a moan escaped the boy's lips as the tentacles rubbed against those intimate parts. Danny's body was wrapped by other water tentacles and was set down with his back against the wall. Danny's legs were spread apart and his organ hardened to life, the lower half being consumed by the water. Danny put his hands on his knees as he closed his eyes, the water entering his second entrance, there was some discomfort in the initial penetration but Danny bared through it since the water still soothed his body. Danny moaned as his legs were lifted and the water inside him stretched him out further.

Danny opened his eyes to see Johnny 13 and a water clone of J13, Danny tilted his flushed head at the two naked Johnys holding his legs. The two smirked at the teen, J13 took both of Danny's legs and water J13 slid between them getting up close and personal with a blushing Danny.

"Hmph, fine I'll go under him." J13 glared at the clone as he released Danny's legs, J13 flew under Danny pushing the teen up. Danny looked over his shoulder to see a smiling J13, who instantly began to lick and kiss his exposed neck once Danny turned into Phantom. Water 13's body gave Phantom the feeling that his body was being licked, kissed and rubbed all at the same time, not to mention the extra attention other parts were given. J13 rubbed his thick organ between Phantom's lower cheeks. The halfa teen moaned as he leaned his head on 13's shoulder, being pleasured from both sides was becoming more than a bit overwhelming.

" *pant* Where's *pant* Desiree?"

"She's around..."

"But *pant* where?-"

"*pant* What?"

"Nothin you just look like you got somethin on you're mind..."

"Its *pant* just *pant* that*pant* she's*pant* always *pant* been *pant* with *pant* us *pant* it *pant* doesn't *pant* feel *pant* right *pant* without *pant* her*pant* here."

"True the three of us grew fast over these last...three weeks?"

"Three weeks and two days." Danny looked at the water clone of J13's head, which molded to his body except for the head, as it changed into Desiree's head but was still made out of water. Danny gave a lust filled smile at his other ghostly partner.

With their bath session over and the bathroom back to normal Danny got dressed into his pajamas and brushed his hair. Danny left the room to see an angry Jazz.

"Ummm what's up Jazz?" Danny gave his sister a nervous smile.

"You've been in there for like hours! What the hell were you doing in there?!"

"Uhh taking a bath?"

"Well next time take a shower!" Jazz went in the bathroom and slammed the door on Danny. Danny shrugged and headed for his room. Danny was laying on his back with his shirt opened and his partners laying on their sides, rubbing his stomach, when there was a knock on the door. The purebreds retreated in the floor as Danny bolted up just in time for his dad to open the door.

"Son I think it's time we have ...the talk..."

**~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~ ~Long~ **

Apparently to avoid extra sass/debating, Susan and John pre-booked the plane tickets so they had quite the news for the family. Since both of them were being moved to Amity Park for work, and they couldn't put everything on the plane, they got movers to load the rest of their stuff and haul cross state to their new address. On top of the surprise move, Jake was grounded without video games or TV and had a curfew of nine o' clock.

Susan, Haily and John sat in the row in front of Jake. Jake had the window seat like John while Grandpa, Lao Shi, had the isle seat like his daughter but some guy sat in between Jake and Grandpa. Jake used his elbow for support as he stared out at the midnight sky from his window seat on the airplane.

Once the plain spent some time in the air, Jake felt himself start to nod off. It wasn't long before Jake was out cold with his head on the window and in dream land, which was showing a late night special.

**~Dream/ flashback: Subway~ **

American Dragon howled from being filled with his friend's seed and having his prostate rammed into over and over. Amer. panted as he lifted his head to see Spuds puling out of him. The dragon's eyes were glazed over and his mind was in a complete lust haze. The pink haired Goblin replaced Spuds, shoving his five inch cock inside of the sex crazing dragon, who moan at the Goblin's entrance. As the Goblin thrusted inside the buff dragon, the Goblin dragged his tongue up the long shaft before him. Amer. moaned and thrusted his hips upward as his large organ was licked. The Goblin added his own mix into the belly of the beast and stepped aside to let the massive Ogres have their fun.

First came the green Ogre who had to bend his knees so he could get the right positioning. The larger male pushed his gigantic cock inside the dragon, who hissed, gritted his teeth and slammed his eyes shut from the pain. Once the pain subsided and Amer. was able to breathe again, the Orge slowly pushed in more of his length until all of it was inside the dragon. After a while Jake adapted to the Ogre's size and began to beg for the large male to move. The Ogre eagerly replied by thrusting into Amer. over and over again. Howls of pleasure ripped rang in the ears of the other men, who watched in awe as the dragon's hole swallowed the large cock.

The green Ogre seized Amer.'s hips as he began to thrust into the dragon at a faster rate, making Amer. moan louder. Amer. gripped the edge of the seat as his cock trembled with pleasure and his belly grew with the added semen. Amer. groan as he rubbed his enlarged stomach then turned to the blue Ogre with desperate eyes of want. The last Ogre grabbed Amer. and stole his seat, he lowered Amer. on to his cock. Amer. gritted his teeth in pleasure as his hole was filled for the fourth time. The Ogre had Amer.'s frontal facing everyone else so when he started bouncing the lust filled dragon on his cock, the others could see the large cock enter the stretched opening.

Amer.'s hips were grabbed and he was forced to endure slower but powerful thrusts. Amer. growled in pleasure as his bottom slapped against the Ogre's skin, where it was rotated to get more pleasure. The Ogre got the ground with his lower half in the air and thrusting into the dragon, who was louder than ever, as he neared his climax. With a roar the Ogre emptied his balls into the dragon's belly, the Ogre pulled out then grabbed his shirt.

Amer. laid on the floor with stars in his eyes and a belly filled with seaman. The Goblin and Spuds talked for a short while before the Goblin gave Spuds a card, Spuds read the card and smiled then stashed it in his hat. The gang left after they got redressed, leaving Spuds with a horny dragon on the floor.

Spuds walked over to his friend and turned him over to push the semen out of his belly. Once Amer.'s body was back to it's typical size the large dragon got up and towered over Spuds. Spuds smiled up at his friend when he was turned around and thrusted into. Spuds gave a startled yelp as he was viciously entered then mercilessly humped. Spuds was put through pose after pose; on his back, with his butt in the air, above Amer. and many others.

Spuds panted as he held on to bar, trying to stand as Amer. plunged into him for fiftieth time, Amer. put Spuds on the nearby seat and held on to the boy's hips as he gave powerful thrusts. Spuds, with closed eyes, moaned loudly as he gripped the top of the seat and was slammed into repeatedly. Amer. reached another climax inside the boy, the entire subway car was covered in semen, this time Amer. held onto the boy and took flight. Amer. didn't care where he was as he flew out of the filthy subway car and into a subway station. Amer. flew high not wanting to be interrupted by anyone, he found a nice spot on the ceiling and dug his talons into it and resumed his hardcore love fest with his Spuds.

**~Dream/Flashback END~**

"Jake peed his pants! Jake peed his pants! Jake-" Jake awoke from his dream to find Hailey yelling to the world in a happy tone.

"Ugh! Haily can you please be quiet? I'm trying to sleep." Jake rubbed his eyes, barely coming to terms with his surroundings.

"Least I'm not a grumpy man who pees his pants in his sleep."

"I did not-aww man!" Looking down, Jake saw that his pants were drenched but not with pee. "Ididn'tpissmyself!"

"I did't know that boy's things get bigger when they sleep pee."

"Haily!"-Susan intervened before things got to embarrassing for them, but Jake already had his jaw on the floor in embarrassment.

"Well I didn't."

"This day is the worst day of my life." Jake put his head in his arms in utter embarrassment.

**ToBeCoNtInUeD...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ghosts and Dragons and Mystical Creatures, Oh my!**

**Ch3**

**~Danny~ ~Jake~ ~Danny~ ~Jake~**

Danny and his friends, Tucker and Sam, were sitting on the steps of school, since it hasn't started just yet.

"...my dad gave me the talk..."

"Ouch that just sounds painful...how scarred for life are you?"-Sam

"As scarred as can be...it was just him ...talking about ...experiences

... with mom ..."

"EEEWWW, that's, ugh, I'm so sorry dude, that sucks."-Tucker

"Don't say that word...please..."

"That bites?"

"OH GOD! That's even worse!"

"What about,.. that blows?" -Sam, with a smirk on her face.

"GGAAAHH! SAM! ...the horrible traumatic visuals!" Danny closed his eyes as he covered his ears and shook his head. Sam laughed out right at her friend's misery but patted him on the back to comfort him.

"Don't worry soon it'll just fade away and haunt your subconscious."

Danny groaned, he wouldn't mind asking Desiree to get rid of that memory. A commotion in the form of a crowd captured the trio's attention.

"I wonder what that's all about..."-Tucker.

"Probably just the viscous cycle of the social norms preying upon an individual mind."

"Well let's go help who ever needs it."- danny stating as he got up with his stuff to the crowd, his friends closely behind him.

The three maneuvered their way through the crowd, to find Dash and Kwan picking on a boy with a green mohawk, wearing a red jacket, blue pants and was trying to grab an orange skateboard with a red dragon on the under belly.

The two wimpier boys looked at the proud, brave, independent woman, sighed and rolled her eyes as she confronted the two boys.

"I thought I heard rumors that picking on the homosexual wasn't cool."-Sam.

"It's not, but he's-"-Kwan

"A homosexual."

"What? No way! You're just saying that cuz you don't want us to beat the day lights outta him, then break this stupid board in half."-Dash

"Ahem. Note the red jacket, clearly there to bring attention to himself, the blue pants, it goes with the jacket he clearly has fashion taste and the colored hair style, sighs of his security with his sexuality. Need I say more?" Dash and Kwan looked at each as they got death stares from the people around them, they returned the boy's stuff and left, the crowd quickly dispersed as the bell rang.

"Uggghhh thanks for saving me ..and outing me to the school..."

"Sorry it was necessary, they should leave you alone until they change their mind. I'm Sam Manson by the way."

"Jake Long, just moved here and got outed but thought I'd get beat up for it ...not saved by it."

"Welcome to Amity Park, and if it makes you feel better, Danny's gay too." Jake turned his head as Sam pointed behind her to a blushing Danny, who waved nervously as they walked up the steps to school. Sam opened the door and a blue streak came from Danny's mouth.

"Umm guys I uh forgot something, I'll catch up with you soon." The group nodded, Tucker and Sam went side but Jake decided to follow Danny to see if there was something he could help with, he did feel like he should repay him.

Danny ran behind a tree and turned into Phantom just as the Box appeared. Jake stopped utterly confused, he lost Danny so he was about to walk away until he heard shouting come from a floating blue man, about being the box ghost and doom or something.

**~Phantom~ ~American~ ~Phantom~ ~American~ ~Phantom~ ~American~**

Phantom spotted the Box ghost high in the sky sending and ecto box at the school, Phantom blasted it away and flew up to face the annoying yeller.

"Hey as much as I hate school, I hate you a whole lot more." Phantom charged an ecto ball in his hand as he glared at the box ghost.

"FOOLISH HALF BREED! I'M THE BOX GHOST! AND YOU WILL FEEL MY BOX or box like WRATttHHH!"

"What is it with you and wrath? You seriously need a hobby." Phantom threw the ball but it was intercepted by a more power ecto cube, that sent Phantom spiraling backwards.

Jake watched the two beings fight, surprised but relieved that he didn't have to safe the day for once.

Phantom stopped himself mid spin then fired a few more ecto blast at the annoying ghost, who turned intangible and flew at the boy, tackling him to the ground. Phantom kicked the surprisenly silent ghost off him and fired a few ecto balls that blew up as they made contact.

Phantom stood up, pulling out his thermos and scanning the area.

Jake put his stuff down ready to help the mysterious boy that kinda looked like Danny but he waited until he was really needed, he didn't want to cramp the dude's style.

When the smoke cleared, Phantom was able to see a more adult-like and somewhat attractive Box Ghost. This Box ghost was much more muscular, had a broader chest, an eye patch, his overalls outline his newer, hotter form and he didn't have his undershirt, a heart tattoo could be seen on his upper arm. "Whoa~ Dude what happened to you? you're-"

"Different? Yeah, got a power boost from a very generous man, but now it's payback time kid." Box had a deeper, huskier tone, one that Phantom preferred over the more whinny one especially since he was always yelling at him. Box raised his hand and a small ecto box formed in his hand.

"Hey genus that's the same attack as last time, thought you said you were stronger and different." Box threw the box which got bigger and bigger as it neared Phantom. The box hit Phantom primarily between the legs and being the the size of a chair, it made Phantom scream out in pain.

Phantom tried to cover his boys but before he could attempt to, the cube vibrated at a soothing pace. The pain he once felt was replaced with lots of pleasure and confusion.

Hearing the pained scream, Jake turned into his combat friendly form and flew to aid the fellow teen.

Phantom groaned as he bent his legs, trying to squeeze the metal cube between his legs. Phantom hunched over the growing cube as it pleasured him. Phantom couldn't believe how fast the pleasure kicked in but at the same time he rather just get rid of the Box Ghost and go see his actual lovers.

Box floated behind the tortured boy and smirked as he examined the teen's round back side. Box rubbed the plump cheeks and pulled the black pants that concealed them down. Box couldn't wait to break the pain the neck in til he was begging for more.

Just as Box pulled the boy's pants down, a fire ball hit the ghost square in the back, Box turned around only to be knocked away by a red dragon. The dragon grabbed Phantom and pulled him away from the cube, which faded into the air at the loss of Phantom.

"You ok dude?"

"Ugh no...I need time...thanks for...the save" Amer. blushed as he quickly pulled the boy's pants up.

"Alright...I'll just lay ya down somewhere..I'm the American Dragon." The dragon held Phantom close as he flew to the top of the school and laid the exhausted ghost boy on the ground. "...I'm Phantom..nice to meet you.."

"Yah you too..." Amer. blushed as he noticed that Phantom still had a quite noticeable problem in his pants, but he left after he got the sight embedded into his memory.

The red dragon flew high in the sky and looked for the burly floating man. He found the man when he had to dodge an attack, he glared at the man as he floated up, he was beginning to wonder what these people were.

"Yo who are you?"

"I'm the Box ghost and you are?"

"I'm the American Dragon...I'm new in town, thought I'd make sure I'd get to deliver my daily dose of whoop ass." Amer. flew at Box but he turned transparent, grabbing the red tail as he changed into his physical form and threw the big red dragon to the ground. Amer. jumped to his feet and hot flames spewed from his maw, sending Box tumbling through the air.

Amer. taunted the renewed ghost, who growled as he halted himself mid/air but then smirked at the large dragon. A small cube formed in his hands and he bombarded the red but yellow bellied dragon, who flew out of the way.

Box chased after him firing small blue cubes at him, leading him away from the weakened Phantom. Box silently bolted back to Phantom and snatched the boy.

After a while of nothing Amer. looked back to see that he was alone. "Oh, so not cool!" Amer. flew fast to regroup with the boy he still hoped was alive, Amer, landed on the roof where he was sure he left the boy.

"Phantom?! Yo Phantom?!...damn that guy must've taken him..." Amer. kicked the dust as he lost a new friend, he regretted not leaving easier but he flew up and searched for the ghost. Amer. looked all over but didn't find any sign of the box ghost. "Uggh! Damn it! First day here and I totally blow it...I hope's alright...maybe I can ask Fu Dog and Grandpa for help..."

I race back home hoping to get some useful in saving my new friend**. **

**~Phantom~ Box2000~ ~Phantom~ ~Box2000~ ~Phantom~ ~Box2000~**

Box had Phantom trapped in a box as he flew through the ghost zone to his secret lair. Box went straight to his dungeon and chained Phantom up, before letting him out of the box.

"Let me go you fruit loop!" Phantom stood up, pulling on the chains on his wrists.

"No, I plan to pay you back for every defeat I suffered at your hand." Box undid the straps on his overalls as Phantom glared at him.

"But there's so many, I won't live that long!"

"You don't help yourself in bad situations do you?" The top part of Box overalls fell releasing his impressive muscles from their prison, leaving Phantom to shamefully admire them.

"It doesn't matter cuz I'm gonna get outta here and pound your new built body into the ground."

"I doubt that, you gonna need to walk to be able to do that."

"I can fly, fruit loop." Box paused for a second then let his overalls fall to the ground leaving him in his box themed underwear. "Seriously box underwear? ...wait why are you in your underwear?!"

"I'm gonna break your butt."

"...you don't have to be almost naked to do that..." Box removed his last article and walked over to the chained Phantom.

"I suppose but this way is better... funner." Box grabbed Phantom's leg when the teen tried to kick him, he formed a box around the leg, keeping it in the air.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Box held his hand up at Phantom and blasted the boy, who was now in a tattered suit the only articles he had was his gloves, shoes and parts of his top but that was ripped off. "Hey fruit loop! What do you think you're doing?!"

Box grabbed the other leg and put a box around it, looking at the exposed body before him.

Box ignored Phantom's protests as he rubbed every inch of him, making both of them visibly aroused. Box contained Phantom's organ in a box that pleasured him but prevented him from releasing. Box smirked as he pressed his large thick organ at Phantom's lower hole, making the boy beg for him not to go through with it.

Box pushed inside groaning as his large organ felt pleasure in the tight organ. Phantom bit his lip, not wanting Box to have the satisfaction of seeing him cry out in pain. Box's large meaty organ traveled deeper inside him, Phantom whimpered as he was completely filled, trying to keep his voice low as Box started to pull out.

Phantom slammed his eyes shut as Box slammed into him over and over, he could feel the boy's inside tearing at his rough behavior. Phantom tried his hardest not to scream and shout but when Box pushed his legs together, making his ruined hole tighter; the grabbed his hips and became rougher, the flood gates opened.

Box smirked as he watched the boy scream in pain and try to get a way, failing miserably. Box grunted as he pulled out for a second then plunged his thick dripping organ inside the boy, filling him with his seed.

Phantom gave a startled yell as Box emptied his balls inside him. Box panted as he pulled out, walked around to Phantom's face and made the boy suck the cum off his softening dick.

Box groaned in pleasure as Phantom cleaned his cock along with his boys, Box showed his thanks by putting a ecto-box deep in the phantom's abused hole and letting the boy cum all over himself.

"Heh and this is just the beginning you punk." Box freed Phantom from the wall, watching him fall to the ground but look up at him angrily.

Phantom charged a ecto-blast in his hand but Box threw an ecto-box that trapped Phantom's hand. Phantom stopped the attack, to avoid damaging himself. Box charged and threw a much larger box that trapped Phantom in it. "Now for that dragon..." Box went trough a hidden portal, knowing that Phantom was floating unconsciously in his prison, and began the next hunt.

**~American Dragon American Dragon American Dragon American Dragon~**

Amer. flew through the skies, hoping the Fu Dog or Grandpa could help him out by locating his friend. He flew to the new shop Grandpa had, it was block away from their house but it looked exactly the same as the old one, due to a little bit of magic.

Amer. found a safe place to land, in an ally way next to the shop, then turned human and walked into the store. He found his grandpa at the counter across the room; the bell above the door ringed, designed for signaling a customer.

"Yes how may I- Jake what are you doing here?"-Grandpa, bowing slightly until he realized that Jake was standing at the entrance.

"Eehh what's up kiddo?"- Fu Dog, laying in front of the counter, rose his head when he saw that Jake seemed very distraught.

"Ok...so I went to school right then I almost got beat up but then a few cool dudes and a dudet made them get off my grill and just as school started the weirdo calling himself as 'the box ghost!' appeared then this really cute white hairs dude appeared then totally whipped the floor with him...at first...then the bad dude transformed and totally served the cute one, so I tried to help but...I lost him...both of them actually...I was hoping that you guys could help me out..."

"Ghost? That's most unusual...are you sure?"-Grandpa, stroking his beard.

"Yeah and one of them got kidnapped and I like totally need so old grandpa mojo magic to get him back before he like dies again or something."

"Are you sure that it was like an spiritual reenactment?"

"Yeah G, I blasted the bad one with a fire ball saved the cute one, put him down on the school's roof then went off to fight the bad one."

"...hmm well let's see what we can uncover about your ghosts..."

**TBC**


	4. Actually Ch 4

**Ghost and Dragons and Other Mystical Creatures Oh My!**

**Ch5**

**~Jake Long Jake Long Jake Long Jake Long Jake Long Jake Long~**

Jake was in deep thought about Phantom and Spuds, he did love his friend but he's so far away, Phantom was close, sexy and hopefully available.

Jake was sitting against the wall waiting for Gramps to come back with some magical assistance. Eventually Gramps came back with a

golden amulet with a ruby eye in the middle. Jake quickly got up and walked towards Gramps.

"So what's that?"

"This is The eye of Ramses, it'll find who ever your looking for as long as you think about them." Gramps put the amulet around Jake's neck and the amulet glowed and pulled Jake out of the store.

Jake suddenly stopped thinking about Phantom to duck into the alley way and changed into his dragon form. He flew up high and thought about the snow haired boy, at first it was fine, he was being lead through the city, it was actually nice, but then he was lead to a large building with some sort of thing on it that Amer couldn't wrap his head around

But he could easily make out the words Fenton Works just under the large metal thing with satilight dishes pointing out of it. Amer flew around the building but couldn't find a easy access entrance so he busted through the front door, shielding himself with his arms.

He hovered inside, deciding to put the sofa in the door frame so people just wouldn't walk inside, then he followed the amulet that lead him to a basement filled with gadgets, Amer feared that who ever lived here were dragon hunters or just really really weird.

He heard so commotion up stairs so he looked to what the amulet was pointing at which was a giant metal door that was yellow and black.

Amer flew over to it, he heard the commotion get louder, he looked to the side and saw two buttons. One was green with the words 'on' above it and a red button with the words 'off' above it.

He looked behind him to see two people in jumpsuits, a female in blue and a very large male in orange. Before they could grab their weapons Amer hit the on button with his tail and the portal opened, inside it was various shades of green swirling inside it.

Amer flew inside and followed the amulet through the very ominous place with floating doors, floating rocks and floating people.

"Where the hell am I? this place is off the carts wack. Well what ever as long as I can find that guy and get him out of this crazy place, I'll be good." Amer sped up through the weird area, finally stopping at a large purple castle with a thunder clouds above it.

He flew to the tall iron doors and pulled it open, the heavy door made quite the commotion as it was slowly pulled open. Amer panted heavily as the door was cracked open, he flew into the castle, looking around as he re-gathered his strength.

He looked around the palace, it was much like those of ancient times, gold objects here and there, portraits of the current owner, which was a light blue guy with a white ponytail.

Amer flew to the wall which had a very large portrait of the teal blue guy again, the amulet was pointing at the picture so he flew up and pulled the down back, letting it fall to the ground. A swirling black and white portal was revealed so Amer flew into it.

Amer saw that he was in a dungeon like lab, he noticed a large box held his target, he was curious about the rest of the room but he rather just grab the boy and leave. Amer flew over to the box and melted it with his flames.

Phantom, who was in nothing but rags, fell into Amer's arms and was carried out, waking up slightly as the red dragon flew to a safer place.

"...hey..."

"Sup, how you feeling?"

"...been...better..."

"Don't worry soon we'll be out of this crazy place."

"...ghost...zone..."

"What?"

"...this...is ...the ...ghost...zone..."

"Oh so it's like a place for ghost. Cool cool, so do you live around here or something?"

"...No...just...find...a...giant...football..."

"Oh...Kay...care to explain?"

"...in ...extreme ...pain..."

"Oh right sorry, ok then I'll put this on you and all you have to do is think about the football and it'll take us there." Amer stopped where he was and gave the amulet necklace to Phantom, putting it around his neck then holding him close.

The amulet glowed and pointed out the new destination, Amer followed the amulet to a giant floating football, getting tired from all of this flying around.

"Ok now what?"

"...move it..." Amer set Phantom down, letting him float as he push the football out of the way. He grabbed Phantom, the amulet no longer glowing as the boy passed out, and flew into the portal.

Amer flew into another lab, sighing as he flew to the stairs.

"Who am I even looking for?" Amer looked around as he landed and walked up the stairs, looking around but no seemed to be around. He walked through several hallways until he rested on the stairs, stroking the boy's white hair.

"Can I help you?" Amer's head shot up and looked behind him to see a tall man with a white pony tail in a suit.

"Oh well he told me to find you." Amer got up and turned around to the man could see the unconous ghost boy.

"Da-Phantom?! Tell me what happened and who are you?" The man motioned for the dragon to follow as he started to walk away.

"I'm the American Dragon, and it's a long story so his crazy blue guy appeared then this guy speared and they fought the other dude won and stole him, I tried to help but failed so I found him and he told me to take him here."

"What 'blue guy'?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhh the box ghost or something."

"The box ghost?"

"I know it's crazy but you gotta believe me."

"Your not from around here are you?"

"What make you say that?"

"Ghost attacks are normal, the boy in your arms is my protege."

"Oh but...you're a ghost too huh?"

"More or less, I'm Vlad Plasmius, I appreciate you bringing my protege to me. So tell me how that moron bested my student."

"Well at first he was all loud and sh- ahhh than he transformed and got all buff and junk and that's we I stepped in but Phantom was already injured from a freaking cheap shot. I grabbed him and put him somewhere safe then attacked the dude but he had me on the run. Then he fled and when I checked on Phantom he was gone too."

"So the parasite can transform? How unexpected, guess this means more training but I must look into this." Vlad walked down the stairs entering his lab, he walked over to a 'tanning bed'.

"What's that?"

"It's made to heal Phantom after intense training sessions, he usually isn't in for long." Amer walked over to the bed and set Phantom down inside it, then taking off the amulet and putting it around his neck.

Vlad closed the 'tanning bed' and pressed a few buttons. "Now tell me more about yourself, I've never seen a ghost quite like yourself, most dragons are a lot bigger."

"Really? How big are you talking?" The two entered a small conversation about the various dragons, they stopped upon Phantom's awakening. Phantom lifted the top half off of him, physically feeling better. "Dude you're alright?"

"...Yep thanks for the save."-Phantom, smiling.

"I don't mean to be rude but how long will you be staying? Phantom's training begins soon."-Vlad, wrapping an arm around the ghost teen.

"Oh...I'll just catch Ya later." The Amulet glowed and pointed the direction to his destination. Once the dragon was gone, Vlad questioned Phantom as the boy looked troubled.

~Danny Fenton Danny Fenton Danny Fenton Danny Fenton Danny Fenton~

It was late in the after noon, Vlad had pressed him for answers especially since he wouldn't give him direct answers, Vlad finally stopped when Danny gave a outburst of rage. Danny apologized and was trained for two hours, Danny called Tucker and Sam afterwards and gave a vague story about why he missed school.

Danny flew home, just wanting some time to himself to think but he realized that he didn't want to be alone for the rest of the night, he need his partners.

Danny reverted to his human form as he neared his home, it was pitch black by the time he got there. He walked up to his door where a sofa stood inside the doorway. Danny groaned as he pushed against the sofa.

"Damn sofa get out of my way." Danny groaned again then turned intangible and peered inside the room, with no sign of his family he phased through the sofa. He was going up the stairs when his parents called his name. "Yeah?" Danny stuck his head into the kitchen where his parents were working on a large metal door. "What's with the tin foil?"

"Oh Danny this is the Fenton door, it'll prevent any ghost from getting through, since appearently they can get through the ghost shield."-Mr. Fenton,Jack.

"Wait ghosts took down our door?"

"Yeah but they didn't take anything and I think they went through our ghost portal, it's very curious."-Mrs Fenton, Maddie.

"How do you know it was ghost it could have been a human."

"Well sweetie because they used out ghost portal." Danny couldn't think of a retort to that, seemed pretty straight forward but he didn't like the answer it meant that he wasn't safe in his own home. " oh yeah good point..."

"Is there something wrong Danny? You look troubled."

"No it's nothing."

"You sure it wasn't about the fact that the school called about you ditching school."-Jack

"...I didn't ditch..."

"Oh really then why did you miss the whole school day?"

"...I got kidnapped...by a ghost..."

"What!?" Maddie and Jack finally looked up at their boy, who was in rags and dirty, they rushed to his side demanding to know what happened. Danny gave them a slightly true but alternate story of what happened, not telling them about what happened in his captivity just that he was saved by a red dragon.

Danny lied as he stated that he was exhausted, they understood and let him go to his room, where he closed the door behind him. He made a wish that brought both of his lovers to his room.

J13 had soap in his hair and only in a black towel, normally Danny would be blushing furiously but in this moment all he did was cry. Durring which he turned into Phantom and open his arms, calling for the love of his partners.

Desiree snapped her fingers and the bad boy was more presentable, both ghost wrapped their arms around their boy and asked him what happened. Phantom told the truth even the most painful parts, he was hugged, kissed and loved, then told it was going to be ok and that they would right the wrong.

Even though he had his doubts, Phantom was still calmed by the words, he leaned back against Desiree as J13 gave his cheek kisses, vowing to punish the Box Ghost for hurting his boy. Desiree agreed with the bad boy, wanting nothing more than to have that ghost grovel before them and beg for mercy.

There was a knock on the door and Maddie's concerned voice was heard. The two kissed the boy then retreated into the ground, Phatom turned back into Danny as he jumped on to the bed, facing the window instead of the door.

Danny heard the door open, he didn't move he just tried to dry the rivers flowing down his cheeks.

"Danny sweety...are you ok?" Maddie poking her head in.

Danny didn't make a sound as he felt his mom come towards him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and was flipped over on to his back, Danny didn't pretend, he didn't resist his mom, she didn't say anything as she observed him.

She saw the fresh tear trials, his redden eyes but when she pressed about it, Danny shrugged her off, not wanting to talk about it. Maddie sighed as she sat onto the bed, Danny wished she would just let him have the night 'alone'.

"Who are they?"

"Who?"

"The voices I heard, have been hearing for a few months now."

"Oh I was just sykping..."

"Your computer isn't even on."

"I was using my phone."

"Oh okay so who are they?"

"Friends...from far away..."

"Where?"

"Uhhh Umm Wisconsin?"

"..how old are they?"

"What's with the third degree? They help me calm down ok!"

"...oh didn't mean to be nitpicky."

"...no I'm sorry ...I shouldn't have yelled..."

"It's ok dear, you've had a rough day.. Dinner is downstairs if you want it. Though you might want to heat it up first."

"Thanks mom but I'm not that hungry."

"Well ok but from now on I want you to wear the Spector deflector. It'll keep you safe from any more of those fowl creatures." Maddie placed a kiss on Danny's forehead and set the metal belt on his desk before leaving the room.

After a few moments, Desiree and J13 rose from the floor and cuddled Danny, the group didn't speak for an hour, then only sound heard was Danny's stomach.

"Bro..."-J13

"I know but right now I only want you two...even if we don't talk..."-Danny, while changing into Phantom. J13 flew over to Phantom and hugged him tightly.

"I wish I there man, it's so not cool."

"I know but then he'd would've gotten you too and that's not something I'd wish for...where's Desiree?" J13 rested his form ontop of Phantom's placing a kiss on his cheek before answering.

"She's gonna find out how the Box Ghost got so powerful and hopefully find a way to take him down." J13 turn over so Phant. was on top of him.

"Oh, ok..."

"You wish she was here huh?"J13 put his hands behind his head as Phant. lifted up his shirt.

"I don't want to be burden.." Phant. rested his head on the smooth gray chest.

"Man don't talk like that, you know we love ya." J13 took off the rest of his top, sitting up in theprocess, then pulled Phantom into a hug.

"And I love you...both of you.." Desiree pooffed into the room, with an angered expression on her face. "Oh I didn't mean-"

"You've done nothing wrong, you need us now, I can look for answers tomorrow." The green ghost floated over to the young men, sitting behind Phant. and wrapping her arms around his chest. "Are you still hurt?" Desiree asked noting that Phant was more on the side of a cheek than sitting normally.

"Yeah..."

"I see." Desiree floated back and rose her hand, which released a green glow, and Phantom's lower half rose with it. J13 kissed the confused ghost, his hands going down to set the teen's legs straight.

Desiree pulled the black pants down, revealing a set of pale round cheeks, which she spread with her pinky and index fingers.

J13 pulled back letting Phant breath before Desiree easily pushed her glowing fingers inside. Phantom opened his mouth to scream but it was captured by Johny's lips, so instead he screamed into the ghost's mouth. The feeling of be stretched, even easily was extremely painful for the boy.

J13 pulled back after the screams died down, probably from the lack of air, he held Phantom's head to his bare chest and fought back his heart broken emotions.

"Don't worry bro it'll be as good as new in no time."-J13, rubbing Phantom's back, trying not to cry at his lover's pain. J13 opened his eyes and looked up at his girl, entering a silent conversation about the current situation. "Just try to relax ok?"

J13 rested his forehead against Phant's, who had tears running down his face as he held J13 tightly. The boy nodded then was brought into another kiss as pain shot up his spine but not as much as last time.

Desiree pushed her fingers in the out and quickly renewing the once virgin hole. When her fingers left the new hole, Phantom was blushing and aroused.

"Better?"-Desiree lower he hand as well as Phant's lower half.

"Yeah...thank you..." Phantom curled up to J13; not even close to wanting sex, regardless if his body was ready for it. Desiree floated and embraced the boy.

**~Jake Long Jake Long Jake Long Jake Long Jake Long Jake Long~**

"Jake what's this about you missing the first day of school!?"-Susan glaring at her son who was on the other side of kitchen table.

"Yo it wasn't my fault!"-Jake running around to the otherwise to avoid his mother's wrath.

"Oh so what happened that you missed the ENTIRE DAY!?"

"Yo like a totally real ghost went up and-"

"Don't lie to me mister! I know for a fact that the planets aren't in any configuration for a ghost to appear! Now tell me the truth!"

"Yo mom I'm not lieing a straight up ghost attack and then this other ghost showed up so I like helped out Ya know!"

"Your grounded for a month now go to your room!"

"What come on mah! I'm tellin the truth."

"NOW!"

"Tsk man." Jake grumbled as he went up to his room, his sister, Hayley, mocking him as he entered his room.

He turn on his computer and Skype'n his friend, Spudz.

"Sup bro how's your first day go?"-Spudz, resting on his bed while he was scratching his chest, letting Jake see his belly.

"Man I almost got beat up, then these kids told them that I gay and the buff dudes backed off."

"Woah that's awesome dude, all I get for being gay is Brad's cock, I think he likes me cuz he won't leave me alone, it's starting to bug Trixie."

"Man that sucks."

"It's not all bad, I just imagine that's he's you, course then I become louder and I suppose that won't make him stop, neither will calling out your name."

"Wow I bet he loves you man, well at least that ass of yours, I know I do~"

"Aw man those were good times dude." Spuds leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

"Remember the talent show?"

"Yeah and I thought I was the magician, man I miss you, dude."

"I miss you too, I would love to spend the night just playing with ya."

"What would you do to me?"

"First, I'd take off you shirts..."

Spuds took of his shirts and tossed them to the side. Jake did the same, rubbing his chest a bit and messing with the bulge in his shorts.

"Then...I'd rub your chest and play with your nipples."

Spuds acted out the scene with himself, fondling himself then tugging on his nubs til they were hard.

"Then I'd reach down your stomach, unbutton your pants then reach inside your underwear and tug on that cock of yours a few times."

Spuds moved the laptop so he could get on to his knees and unbutton his pants. Spuds pushed the laptop back so Jake could see all of his form not just his lower half, then he kept one hand on his chest while the other worked the tent in his tight underwear. Spuds moaned and closed his eyes as he jerked off and played with his chest.

Jake had taken off his pants and underwear, he had the laptop a few inches away so Spuds could see his balls as well as his face.

"Yeah~ then I'd take off those pants then let your cock out but play with your balls."

Spuds quickly sat back and pulled off his pants then freed his cock, which was leaking with precum, he moved his hands down to his balls and moaned.

Jake moved his hands over the head of his cock then teased it by coating it with the precum flowing from it. Jake's other hand went down to his own balls and started to massage, squeeze and rub the cum producers.

"Then with the other hand I'd go around and push two fingers into your hole."

Spuds groaned, his organ was begging to reach release but he complied, the hand on his chest left and inserted two fingers into his back entrance. Spuds let out lusty moan, lean forward and spreading his legs. Spuds moaned loudly, making Jake turn the sound down a bit then continue to work his meat.

"Now I'd Jack off that cock then make you taste yourself."

The hand that was on his balls went up to the leaking cock and coat it in it's own juices, then he put the hand in his mouth and licked the hand clean. Jake moaned as he was close to his release, he watched the boy's face as he quickened his strokes.

"Now I'd finish you off, adding another finger and strokin ya."

Spuds let out a relieved sigh as he stroked himself, determined to free his nut, his breath hitched when he added the third finger. Spuds puffed out his chest as he came onto the laptop with a loud moan.

Jake slowed down a bit so he could see Spuds face as he climaxed, his own release was that much sweeter as he could see that lusty but relieved look from his boyfriend.

"Jake, what are those sounds!?"

"Ah! NOTHING, bye spuds love ya."

"Ah ah you too Jake~" Jake closed the laptop and threw it on the other side of the bed just as his mother walked into the room.

"Why are you naked!?"

"Uh.. uh.. uh.. ghost~?"

**TBC**


	5. Actually Ch 5

**Ghosts and Dragons and Other Mystical Creatures Oh My!**

**Ch4 **

**~Fenton Fenton Fenton Fenton Fenton Fenton Fenton Fenton~ **

Danny sat in his English class completely distracted and fearing the return of the more powerful Box ghost, he been on edge ever since he left home but so far nothing has happened.

He hoped that if the Box Ghost attacked again, that dragon would be there to help out, which he hated since he could always beat the Box Ghost before without breaking a sweat.

Sam and Tucker tried to get Danny to spill the beans on why he was so out of it and nervous but Danny just came up with a fake excuse about failing that sounded half true.

Durring lunch, Jake met up with the trio and was worried about Danny, he was worried about Danny since he saw him in Gym class but Danny wouldn't tell him anything.

The day went by slow for Danny but he was glad that nothing bad happened, after school Jake spent a few minutes with them before having to skateboard over to his granpa's store for "work" and Danny said he was tired, but he just said that so his friends wouldn't hassle him anymore.

Tucker and Sam walked Danny home, they knew that Vlad had most of the other ghost back off since Danny was his protege but they still had their concerns about the former super villain.

Danny thanked his friends and told them about the new door so he had them open it then he waved good bye before going inside. Danny used his back pack to close the ghost deflecting door then went straight to the basement, knowing no one else was home yet.

Danny opened the portal and was greeted by the friendly swirling green mass, Danny changed into Phantom then flew inside.

Phantom looked around cautiously, if he was attacked he wanted a spilt second heads up, aside from his ghost sense. Phantom made it all the way to Vlad's hidden portal and sighed a breath of relief as he pushed the large football out of the way.

Phantom took a glance around the Ghost Zone before flying into the portal and into Vlad's lab. As the portal closed, Phantom changed back into Danny and headed upstairs.

Danny headed for the kitchen, he wasn't that hungry but his paranoia was killing him and he was hoping so tea would help. Danny put his bag on the table so he could rummage through the cabinets. Eventually he found a sooth sounding tea and a cup then he microwaved the cup of water, so it was warm but not scorching hot then put the tea bag in it and waited.

Danny sighed, Vlad wouldn't be home for at least an hour and he wasn't that sure if he was content with being completely alone. Danny stirred the tea before grabbing it and his bag then going to the electronic center to watch some TV, which would hopefully get his mind off everything else.

**JAKE LONG JAKE LONG JAKE LONG JAKE LONG JAKE LONG**

Jake waved good bye to his three friends before skating boarding down to his Gramps, he couldn't get the thought of finding the wounded Phantom chained to a wall and barely clothed, sure it was hot but Phantom was not at all ok and that was what bothering him the most. As he weaved passed people, he thought of asking Gramps if he had anything that would help keep track of his friend.

After spending two hours training and completing his homework, with a lot of help, Jake was allowed to keep the amulet but Gramps and Fu dog needed time to make a potion that's help Jake help his new ghost friend if needed.

Jake went home, it was surprisingly desolate for being sunset but Jake didn't mind too much as he looked down at the amulet then tucked it into his shirt before jumping on his skateboard. Jake wanted to go check up on Phantom but he was already in hot water with his parents so he went straight home then went to his room.

Jake was grounded for a minimum of three months and depending on his behavior, longer. His games were taken and his computer was nanniefied, but Jake knew how to still get a thrill but for now he talked with Spuds and watched YouTube until dinner time, which he had to spend at least an hour down stairs.

Jake knew that although his parents wouldn't let him off the hook early, if he stared down for about two hours, he might get a privilege back or something nice.

When Heylee went to bed Jake talked to his mother, Susan, privately in the kitchen while his dad watched Tv. Jake told her about his situation with Spuds(PG version only) and about a new guy he's worried about but also likes.

"It's just so confusing Ya know? I really do love my Spuds but this long distance thing ain't really cutten it for me... And though I don't see the...other guy that often I know he's around...somewhere..."

"...Well Jake, I'd stay with Spuds, though it is long distance, you don't know anything about this mystery guy expect that he's good eye candy, right? And that's just a physical attraction dear, you have that and an emotional attraction to Spuds. Would you really throw that away?"

Jake blushed and scratched his head. "No that'd be pretty stupid... thanks mom, I knew I could count on you." Jake smiled as he walked out of the kitchen and going to his room then grabbing his laptop.

Jake sighed, as his computer screen lit up his face in the dark room, he logged in to skype and called Spuds, who answered instantly. Jake blushed as he saw Spuds with his messy brown hair and chest free for all eyes to see but he did have a towel around his shoulders as he laid in bed

"Yo babe~ how have you been?"Jake asked as he stripped himself of his tops, but kept the amulet on.

"Brad keeps fucking the hell out of me, but aside from that I'm doing good, just took a shower...we miss you bro, I really like miss can we like meet up? I really want to hold you again." Spuds looked Jake up and down then let his eyes fall on the amulet. "Yo what's that?"

"Oh this its just something Grampa G gave me to help out this ghost dude..."

"Oh awesome, man, you get to meet so many new people."

"Yah I guess I was kinda hopin for a break or somethin ya know?"

"Yeah~ I feel ya~"

**Phantom Phantom Phantom Phantom Phantom Phantom **

Phantom looked up at Plasmius, his suit in tatters, as they just finished their warm ups, he could tell Plasmius wasn't happy with his overall performance.

"You're distracted..." Plasmius floated down to his protege.

"No I'm just uh tired..."

"That's baloney."

"Is not! I AM tired!"

"But that doesn't explain why your training went over terribly, there's something you're not telling me."

"...if I tell you, you'll try to do something about it.."

"...of course I will, you're my protege."

"...I'm just not sure...if you'll actually be able o do anything about it...you might just get hurt..."

"Daniel...tell me...what happened my dear boy." Plasmius brought Phantom into a comforting hug, the boy leaned into the warmth before pushing away then running out of the room."Daniel! Daniel come back!" Plasmius flew after Phantom but he must've left went intangible hurry since there was no sign of him.

Plasmius sighed as he reverted back to Masters, he was getting increasingly worried for his little badger, he decided to ask around the Ghost Zone and see if anything new popped up that could mean trouble.

Phantom flew through the Ghost Zone, going as fast as he could, he couldn't risk Vlad getting hurt not that he doubted his teacher, he just didn't know how powerful this new Box was.

"Miss me Danny~? You're off in a hurry aren't you?" Phantom didn't stop, he wasn't going to stop until he reached home and that wasn't very far from here. "I don't even get a hello~? That's rude isn't it? Did Plasmius forget to teach you manners~? "Box appeared a few feet in front of Phantom, who quickly darted away but only to be faced with another Box Ghost.

"...What do you want from me?!" Phantom slowly floated back as he was surrounded by various muscled and kinda hot clones of the Box ghost.

"I'm about to get it, now be a good little ghost child and give in, it'll be better for you."

Phantom tried to defend himself but the clones didn't seem affected, the ecto-blast just bounced off.

"How are you so powerful! And why me!? Why not conquer the Ghost Zone or something?!"

"Because conquering you is so much more rewarding~"-The boss Box which floated but was at a distance, still being able to see everything according to that large smirk he had on his face.

Phantom was pushed against a broad chest with arms that held his arms above his head, while other hands explored and tore his already slightly damaged suit. Phantom pleaded and struggled for freedom but both were over looked as hands and tongues traveled over every inch of him.

Phantom stopped talking altogether, afraid that a moan might surface, he grit his teeth as countless tongues went everywhere; his arms, fingers, legs, toes, thighs, underarms, back, everywhere.

Phantom's suit was finally completely ripped off, only leaving the teen in his white gloves and boots. Phantom struggled as his legs were lifted up and several Box ghosts' tongues honed in on his opening.

Phantom let out a startle yelp as a sensitive place of his was licked over and over.

"Deflowered but still so beautiful...I might just keep you around me at all times~ why let anyone else have a chance at you?" The true Box ghost, which was also the only one who didn't strip himself of his overalls but was still sporting a massive bulge.

"Please...nn stop..."

"Oh but why~? We both are getting something out of this, you should be happy, this could be way more violent~" Box smirked as the others parted, he extended a hand and slowly eased a finger inside the teen, who bit his tongue while clenching his eyes. "Just relax, I'll, well hm~ WE'll~ take our time with this."

Danny squirmed as the finger went in and out of him, Box licks Danny's lips, being rewarded by a quick hateful moan.

"That's it, there's nothing wrong with feeling pleasure~, just give in."

"Get...off...me..." Danny gasped as another finger found its way inside him.

Phantom groaned as his body adjusted to the increasing numbers of fingers, soon Phantom was growling as the massive blue organ was aiming at his hole.

"Please...don't.."

"Always up for a fight aren't ya? Well maybe after a few rounds you'll change your mind~" Box pushed his big blue cock inside Phantom, sliding in easily due to the previous preparation. Phantom gasped then quickly scrunched up his face, it didn't hurt as much as he would like, then he could scream and struggle but with pleasure, it was a very different story.

Phantom's arms were released and Box pulled the ghost teen close as he thrusted up into him, forcing light moans of hatred to emit from him. Phantom's legs were wrapped around Box's waist and his arms around Box's neck.

Phantom clenched his teeth at the pleasure, he didn't want to admit it but it felt really good; the way his hole was lovingly used nothing too rough but just rough enough to have a good rhythm to it. Phantom's head was put in the crook of Box's neck and his back was rubbed, making light moans come from him.

Box smirked as he suddenly increased the pace, gripping Phantom's hips and quickly guiding him up then down, the increase of speed made Phantom release a loud moan.

To silence himself Phantom sank his teeth into Box's shoulder blade, who growled and grinded his organ into the teen before giving him slow powerful thrusts. Phantom cursed himself mentally as louder moans came from his mouth with each thrust.

Box smirked before having his tongue play with Phantom's ears, the tongue circled then went inside it, making him moan much louder than before then quickly pull away and cover his mouth. Box took one hand and wrapped it around Phantom's lower back, pulling him a bit closer then latching on to the soft chest's nubs.

Phantom gasped the clenched his teeth as Box's tongue had its way with his nipples, he tried to push the ghost away but failed miserably as the pleasure he was feeling, along with the inner hopelessness, stole his most of his strength.

Phantom was pulled and held against Box's chest then kissed deeply, Box's tongue explored his mouth and played with his tongue, Phantom wanted to pull away but it felt so good, even though he hated it.

With another sudden barrage of thrusts accompanied by being stroked, Phantom erupted all over his own and Box's stomach with a loud cry of pleasure. Box's hand went up to caress Phantom's cheek, slowly thrusting as Phantom changed into Danny, exhausted.

Danny groaned as he was still in Box's clutches and was still suffering his pleasurable wrath, his lips were reintroduced to Box's as the ghost quickened his pace. Danny gave a long defeated moan as Box held up his legs and came inside him. Box rubbed Danny's back as he flooded the halfa with ghost seamen.

Box exited after he gave a few powerful thrust as his orgasm subsided, he placed a kiss on Danny cheeks before a clone took his place.

The clone put Danny legs on his shoulders before going at a slightly faster pace than the first Box. Danny hated it so much, his hole was doing nothing but accepting the large organ, his body was feeling nothing but pleasure and the clone wasn't be nearly rough even for Danny to totally hate what was happening, parts of his mind liked the nice and loving treatment but overall it was still unwanted.

As time went on, Danny completely lost his will to revolt and to conceal his feelings, each clone was treating him more like a lover than someone who kicked his ass all the time. Even so as each clone took a turn, they got slightly rougher than then last, something that Damny hated since he loved it.

Danny was put in various positions, some one on one, other times two on one, or three on one or more, but regardless Danny lost track and it didn't seem like there was any decrease of clones, might've been more than before but his brain and body were just flooded with passionately rough pleasure.

Danny ended up passing out before the full armada got to enjoy the teen's well trained body.

**LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG**

Jake walked to the lunch table with Tucker and Sam.

"Sup guys...is Danny here? I havn't seen him but he could've came late..right?."-Jake, sitting down next to Sam, across from Tucker.

"I don't know I haven't seen him all day and he's not picking up his phone."-Tucker, on his PDA.

"Yah we haven't seen him since yesterday, we're gonna go to his house and see if anythings up, wanna come...oh wait you have to help out your grandpa..sorry I forgot..."-Sam

"It's cool, Gramps'll understand."-Jake, taking a bite of his food.

After school The trio went to Danny's house with Jazz, who was even more worried then they were. The four went up to Danny's room and looked around.

"Yo what are we even looking for?"-Jake, checking under the bed.

"Anything that might give us a clue on why Danny has suddenly disappeared."-Sam, going through the dresser.

"Or why he's been acting weird this past week."-Tucker, on the other side of the bed.

"This past week? More like three weeks, but he won't tell me anything about his new skype friends."-Jazz

"What do you mean? Danny never said anything about any new friends but his grades have improved, not great but better."-Sam

"Really? Didn't even tell you guys? And wait who are you? in the red jacket."-Jazz

"I'm Jake, would've told you earlier but you were blazing by." -Jake

"I'm Jazz, Danny's older sister."

"Yo nice to meet you...so I'm not seeing anything...what if he got picked up or something?"

"Well that wouldn't explain why he wouldn't pick up his PDA, which I'm gonna find by using hacking into it."-Tucker, tinkering away on his PDA.

"For real? You can do that?"

"Yep."

"Dude that's awesome!"

"Found him..."

"Where is he?"-Sam

"Vlad's house..."

"Whose Vlad?"-Jake

"The mayor...he's with the mayor? Why?! Well guess it's better than some strangers house, I'll go call him see hows Danny's doing."-Jazz, leaving the room.

"What's up, you two seem a bit off..."-Jake

"What? Off? We're not off we just gotta go do something right now, right Tucker?"-Sam

"Right, now we better go do that thing now Sam, Danny's fine."-Tucker, quickly leaving the room with Sam.

Jake followed the two, being careful to stay five paces behind them, he followed them down to the basement where there were an assortment of items.

"I knew they were hiding something from me..er us..."-Jazz, whispering as she poked her head right above Jake's, as they both watched the two.

"What should we do? It's not like Plasmius to keep, Danny late. Especially a whole day."- Tucker

"True and if we interrupt a special training session both of them will be mad, but we're just worried right can't be that mad at us...come on we can take the cruiser."-Sam, moving to a large machine with a dome like windshield, she got in the slowly flew it to the center.

"Training?"-Jazz

"I wonder what for.."- Jake

"Well come before they leave without us."

"Right."

Jake and Jazz both ran on to the scene as Tucker opened the ghost portal, jumping inside the vehicle before him.

"Oh great, glad you two could tag along..."-Sam, noting Jazz taking other front seat.

"Yah we're so happy."-Tucker getting into the machine and sitting in the back seats with Jake. The ship flew inside the portal and the quartet's quest began.

**FENTON FENTON FENTON FENTON FENTON FENTON FENTON FENTON **

Danny woke up in a soft bed, he still had his gloves and boots on but he was naked under a blue blanket. He groaned as he sat up, his vision and senses were still a little hazy. He crawled out of bed, using the wall for support. Danny struggled to support himself, his bottom half hurt so much, he slowly slid down the wall. Looking around, he saw that the room was small and empty aside from the bed.

Danny sighed as he figured he was captured again.

"Glad to see you're up, not that you're anymore adore when you're asleep." Box, completely nude expect for his eyepatch and boots, opened the door to see Danny on the floor, staring at him with dazed anger. Box moved over to scoop Danny up into his powerful arms, Danny pushed away weakly and was punished with a kiss on lips.

Danny squirmed slightly as he was carried out of the room and down the hallway.

"You must be hungry, you've been put most of the day."-Box

"...I'm f-fine."

"Sure you are, what would you like? A sandwich? Maybe sloppy Joe's~?"

"...I'm fine..." Danny winced as his stomach grumbled in disagreement.

"You know starving yourself won't help you."

"...Why do you care?... as long as... ugh you rape me right?..."

"Well let's just say I have a slight change have of heart..." Box smirked as he saw a glitter of hope in Danny's eyes but then fade away.

"Wait...you're still gonna rape me aren't you?..."

"It's only rape if you don't want it and you will~ sooner than you think~"

"I doubt that fruitloop..."

"Whatever you say. Boy toy~" Danny cringed as they walked into a large dimly lit room with a large brown table with candles on it. Box floated over the top and pulled out a chair with his foot then floated down into it. Danny clutched his stomach, he couldn't believe how hungry he was but he was asleep for most of the day so it was understandable.

Box pushed the chair in, smirking as Danny winced, no doubt from having the organ rub along his crack.

"Unfortunately, this is ghost food so you're gonna have to go ghost~ or it'll be like eating air." Danny was about to retort when a plate of a meaty Sloppy Joe's slid right in front of him. The delicious smell attacked Danny, who turned into Phantom as his stomach demanded it.

Just as Phantom reached for the ghostly sandwich Box put an ecto restraint on his wrists.

"Hey!-"

"I never said I'd let you feed yourself~, in fact their are only a few things I'll let you do by yourself, unless you're bad~ then I'll never EVER leave you alone~" Box grabbed the sandwich and put it up to Phantom's face, who cautiously took a bite, once he sunk his teeth into the meat and pulled back to chew, he felt a bit better. "You like it~?"

Phantom swallowed his food when Box's other hand rubbed his body, from his chest to his stomach. Phantom stayed quiet, all he wanted now was food and he was glad that Box wasn't teasing him or rushing him but he still rather be home or with Vlad.

Even after the large meaty sandwich, Danny was still hungry.

"...um...can I have another one?"

"Sure. don't have to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah right.."

"Well maybe a spanking here and there~"

"..."

"Now what did you want to eat?"

"Another sloppy joe..."

"Ah~ very well." Phantom shuddered when Box's hands went up and rubbed his flat barely muscled chest. "Can't wait till you fill out...all that ghost fighting and training will develop nicely~"

"...what?"

"You'll see soon enough~ but for now you should eat." Another plate of food slid in front of Phantom, who was happily fed. After the second sandwich, Phantom was full but he still felt drained. Box held Danny as he got up, kicking the chair behind him as they stood up. "Can you walk?"

Danny took a few a steps away from Box, who watched with his hands on his hips.

"You've got a great ass~ now come with me."

Danny sighed as Box walked passed him, leading to another area.

"So what's with the self serving table?"

"I have a few servants, I just prefer them to be invisible whenever they're in my presence."

"...so am I always gonna be naked?"

"Why? Are you cold~?"

"..Maybe.."

Box turned and hugged the smaller male. "Better~"

"No! Fruitloop! When the last time u took a bath!"

"You're smell me and any other ghost with significant power for quite a while, though what you smell will change."

"How do you know so much?" Box reading Phantom and then going back to leading him through a hallway.

"I have a great teacher~"

"Ok...genius then what's going on with me?"

"Another stage of puberty~ unique only to Halfas~"

"Oh joy, I thought I passed that..."

"Well you've been in the first stage for a while, finding ghost attractive~ even more so than humans~"

"...you're not gonna hurt them are you?"

"Well no, I don't have too~ I had them arrested so they're stuck in Warden's prison, which is actually a lot better than earth's prison."

"...so they're ok..."

"If you're a very good boy and I can trust you, I'll let you visit them."

"Really?"

"Well you might find this hard to believe, but I do want to keep you happy."

"...why?"

"I can't tell you that right now."

"...whatever...so where are we going?"

"To give you a thorough bath~"

"Wait what? I can take a bath by myself."

"Even with your hands tied~? Impressive." Box stopped then opened a door reveals a large pool like bath tub with a bar of soap on top of a folded towel. Box made Phantom walk in first then closed the door behind them,

Phantom glared at Box but took off his silver gloves as Box neared him.

"Good boy~" Box pressed his body up against Phantom's back, letting his hands wander. Box growled in Phantom's ear, making the teen fight a whimper. Box slowly slid down to Phantom's feet and one by one took off the sailer boots.

Now completely naked and regrettably slightly aroused, Phantom entered the large bath pool, cooing at the warmth of the water. Box walked into the slightly shallow water near the towel, sighing as he watched Phantom. "Comere~"

Phantom walked over to Box, who I did his writs cuffs.

"Uhh..."

"I know you won't do anything, and even if you did, it won't help you, come on sit in my lap~" Phantom grimaced as he could easily see the large blue organ protruding four inches above the water.

"Umm do I have to?.."

"My actual lap~ this will be for later~" Phantom exhaled as he got in Box's lap, pushing the thick organ down then Having it pop right back between his legs, throbbing close to his own semi hard on. Box pulled Phantom close the slowly thrusted his hips, making the teen give a shocked moan and reach full capacity. "You are just so tempting~ so what do you want first? Me to wash you or you. to. wash. me~?"

"..."

"Perhaps a kiss will help you decide~" Box hands went up and pulled Phantom's hair back then places a kiss on his lips. Phantom's eyes bulge as a pleasurable sensation washes over him, he tries to fight back but only a moan comes out.

Box releases Phantom, who was blushing angrily. Box drags his tongue up the back of Phantom's neck, making him shiver.

"You're so cute~" Phantom growled as Box rubs him in his lap, then along his large blue organ, rubbing their cocks together.

"I hate you..."-Phantom, growling as his pleasure intake heightened. "I really hate you..." Phantom crossed his arms as his cock throbbed with the much larger one.

"But you know it feels great~" Box reached around and gripped the pale organ, Phantom growled as his cock pulsated, board line on its release when Box stopped to actually wash the boy. Phantom growled as Box made sure it stayed hard and unable to climax with a blue ring around the base of the cock as well as the balls.

Box's while Box shared a kiss with Phantom, one hand rubbed the barely developed chest while the other furiously strokes the organ bringing to near orgasm. Phantom squirmed as he went for two hours and a half completely hard and on the brink of cumming.

Now he was on his knees sucking Box's pec like a baby to its nursing mother. Box moaned and rubbed the white haired boy, who glared angrily up at him.

"Good boy, you've done well for you first bath~ let's get out now and I'll show you to the garden."

"You have a garden? Why?"

"You'll see~"

"Ugh."

The two left the bathtub, locking lips as Box carried Phantom out, Phantom had his legs around Box so he would fall but kept his arms crossed as Box kissed him while walking.

Box carried and kissed Phantom all the way to the garden, the poor teen's cock being more than ready to blow. The garden was filled with plants that gave off an ominous feeling that Phantom expected since they were ghost plants, he was set down and allowed to walk around, it looked like they were outside but Phantom doubt it was that easy so he kept to browsing the plants.

"So these look nice...are they gonna rape me or something?"

"No, this'll be one of the places that I'll leave you alone in. I'll give you an hour." Box, smiled as he turned around and left.

"Wait! Come back!" Box entered the garden with an eyebrow raised and his arms at his side but still wearing a smile.

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"...well I've heard that this point in time can be very...intense~ and it's good to have a place to cool down or you can get very very...aggressive. And you're no weak half ghost, you could do some serious damage~ and I'm not just talking about to the Ghost Zone. Soon you'll have urges and needs~ and went you don't get what you want, Well you will be one very aggressive~ child."

Phantom pondered the words, unaware of Box's departure, he walked back and forth, thinking about what to do. He ran through countless scenarios through his head of going back home or trying to save his lovers, each one ended in disaster, the worst part was that he could feel himself changing inside, so if Box was lying about capturing 13 and Desiree, puberty was real. He hated all of it, his stressful but happy life gone, and it really made his blood boil.

"Ugh! This sucks! Stupid Box Ghost! Stupid Ghost Puberty! I want to go home!" A red ectoplasmic glow appeared around both of Phantom's hands as he trudged around the garden. "Why is he even keeping me here!? Treating me like I'm his new pet! Can't he just try to take over the world like all others?! Stupid Box Ghost! ...Stupid garden!" Phantom's eyes turned red and emitted a red aura as he stopped and shuddered with anger. He pointed a palm at patch of flowers next to him and slightly intently fired a red blast, which destroyed the plants and left a small crater in its place.

With a smirk on his face, Phantom went on a small mindless rampage as he went from patch to patch, destroying ever plant he saw, after a while when the plants were gone he fired upon the castle but it had a barrier, which he was determined to break through.

The barrier proved too strong for Phantom as after a while Phantom fell back, panting heavily as he recovered from his useless barrage. Phantom's back arched as he felt a pleasurable sensation "down stairs", with a moan his red aura faded to a blush on his face. Phantom used his elbows for support as he slightly got off the ground, to see Box licking his balls and his cock throbbing in want.

"Ah didn't see you come in mmm."

"I could tell, I was watching you, feeling better?" Box took the set in hispith and had his tongue run over both of them constantly, making Phantom throw his head back and moan loudly. Box let the damp orbs fall from his so he could drag his tongue up Phantom's length before gripping it and sucking on the tip.

Phantom let's out a moan and his toes curl as he puffs out his chest, with a much louder cry he climaxes in Box's mouth. Box gets off of Phantom, drinking the substance with a bit of hesitation, before helping the panting boy up.

Phantom was about to attempt to say something but Box manhandled his cock, pulling the foreskin back a bit to rub any remaining cum all over the rest of the still hard organ. With the substance, Box was able to quickly slide up and down the hard on, making Phantom moan loudly and eventually reach another climax but this one was just the cock throbbing.

Phantom was pulled into a strong embrace, his organ rubbing against Box's thigh, unable to stop himself from rocking his hips back and forth. Box locked Phantom in a deep kiss, his own organ slowly springing to life.

"Ready for a more intimate situation~?" -Box pulling away and loving the mix of lust, confusion and anger on Phantom's face. "I'll just decide for you~" Box picked Phantom up and flew to a large bedroom, kissing him the entire time. Box opened the door, revealing a rather plain room with green walls and a large black bed.

Now Box was getting drunk off of Phantom, who was trying his best to fight a war, giving into the pleasure or staying stubborn; it was amazing every time he'd kiss him, the ghost boy would squirm but his cock would throb, announcing its presence.

Box hovered over to the bed and set Phantom down before quickly straddling him, his own cock right in the young man's face as it rested on his flat chest. Phantom's organ was between Box's firm cheeks, slightly rubbing it's shaft against the hole.

Phantom hand his hand freely out along the large bed as he panted, turning his head so he wouldn't breathe down the fumes of the giant ghost cock. Although he hated it, the smell made his senses go wild, he kept looking back at the pink head of the blue cock, his blush getting brighter and deeper.

Phantom let out a whimper as his cock ached from being so hard, it needed pleasure so it could find satisfaction and that was altering Phantom's judgment, putting his needs over his wants.

Box had a smirk as he watched the war progress all over Phantom's face and down below which he rubbed back against just to mess with the big, which worked, Phantom let out a low moan.

Box gently rubbed Phantom's cheek with his cock before putting it right at his mouth.

"You like that don't you? Wel least the ghost side of you that sees nothing wrong with this, it's just pleasure not love. Tell me what does this smell like~?"

"...go to hell...fruit...loop.,."

"Well tell me how does this taste~? The same?" Phantom's eyes widened as Box pinched his nose, he friend to fight it but Box was too strong, he had to open his mouth, then it happened.

His senses exploded with pleasure, he felt at ease and he hated it, the head of the cock was in his whole mouth and although the taste petted his tongue, it felt so wrong but tasted so good. Once the cock was in, Box let Phantom breathe regularly and let Phantom struggle with an even harder war, which had his dick throbbing since the ghost boy couldn't control his tongue.

"Good boy, remember to breathe." Box held Phantom's head with both his hands, groaning as he toggle the first full inch, only pulling back when he felt the small throat. "Huh~ yeah one of these days I'm gonna stretch that throat of yours, uhuh~ won't that be fun ...Boy toy~?"

Phantom's eyes widened as the tip kept touching his throat's entrance, it terrified him but the other half of him wanted it now and it didn't help that he was so hard, his cock was leaking like a running faucet.

Box looked at Phantom in the eyes and smirked, he could tell the ghost side was winning.

"Phantom would you like me to ram this large thing down that lovely throat of yours? Destroying it for a bit before that heal factor kicks in?" Box gripped his his cock with one hand and pulled out his cock, which had a very damp tip along with the top of the shaft.

"No..."

"You don't sound that confident, you sure you don't want my cock barreling down your throat? Forcing you to gag on it but even then, I won't stop till my whole cock is down that throat." Phantom arched his back and whimpered, more than half of his brain told him to give in but a few cells advised against the very tempting offer.

"...I-i..." Phantom's eyes seemed to sparkle in mental regret, something Box loved to see, bring the ghost side of Danny to power, is another step of the plan.

"Or would you prefer it if I shoved it up your cute little butt? You screaming at the top of your lungs for a few minutes of pure pain followed by hours of pleasure, this thing of mine ramming all the way into to you, stabbing your insides, doesn't that sound hot huh?Phantom~" Box scooted down, going over Phantom's organ, making him give a shocked moan, then when he was off of the boy, he rose Phantom's legs and poked the entrance with the tip of his cut cock. "You should choose quickly, look at this poor cock of yours, it needs release...but I'll only let you cum by my cock, got it? Boy toy."

Box gave Phantom a stern look, it made the boy flinch but stare at him unblinkingly with a brighter blush.

"Good boy, now want me to give you a sample of your choices~?" Phantom seemed to shake his head but his legs got in a position that fully exposed his hole.

Box pushed Phantom's legs closer to Phant's body then forced the head of his cock in the hole, Phantom giving a scream of pain as his hole took five more thick inches in one go. Box laid ontop of Phantom's body, watching him pant and feel every single movement he made.

Box kept pushing on until all of his blue cock was resting inside the younger ghost, who was trying to push him off but his heart wasn't in it.

**ToBeCoNtInUeD...**


End file.
